Persona 5 in Songs
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: Fanfic based on the game / manga / anime Persona 5 that I am playing and I am using the songs sung of OST as titles and themes. I advise you to read the lyrics to understand better. Persona 5 belongs to Atlus, Katsura Hashino and Shigenori Soejima. OST composed by Shoji Meguro. Note: You will not have the choruses repeated. Note 2: True Ending Game Spoilers


Wake up, Get up, Get out there

I open my eyes slowly. And when I focus on the dark gray room, brightened by the fine rays of the Sun that invaded the square and barred window above my head, I remember where I was: In a special prison cell. Who really should be here? I, Akira Kurusu, a teenager whose life was destroyed by a selfish adult, just because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time ... Or I, Joker, leader of the Phanton Thieves, who with my own hands and People, defeated Shadows and I have converted the hearts of cruel people, including the cause of my misfortunes.

Remembering the lies he told me, I still wonder how co-involved he was with the cognitive world and involved not only in the deaths of several people as he was known to my temporary guardian, Sojiro-san.

Has everything I done for almost a year like Joker been useless? What am I doing here? If I run away from here, can I make a difference again in this society whose people are so accustomed to wearing masks that they have forgotten their true faces?

Oh, I want to be able to wake up, get up and finally get out of here. Meet with them again. They with me raised their voice and fueled their fury with fire against the liars adults who had previously hurt us and many others and who did not want to change.

Imagine how many are out there spreading their lies to human fools, sneaking around so as not to break the grip of those who do not wish to change their very existence.

Through the television in the cafeteria, I usually see more of those fake adults in the news. Adults these heart patients, who hide their fears by looking at others as if they were from a superior race.

Who will be the next Great Lord? What will he think is better than us, acting as if what he does is not a crime worthy of our mission?

Who will be the next Great Lord? Who does not think twice before killing us while trying to create justifications for their actions? What about us who await the reminiscence of the ringing of the bells of our consciences?

Oh, I really want to wake up, get up and get out of here. To be able to show everyone that there are more possibilities to live beyond their will. That it is not necessary to stay in the same life in order to live. But nobody wants to change ...

" _I'm thinking of too many things._ _Typical, after all, I'm alone all the time._ "I whisper, sitting on the floor of my cell. " _Guys, I can not wait for the moment when I will return to you._ "

Life Will Change

 **Beginning of December**

That night, Shido Masayoshi had spoken out about the great spectacle made by the Phantom Thieves, who accused him of being the mind behind the Psychological Accidents that caused panic in Tokyo and the alleged suicide of their leader, Kurusu Akira, by firmly denying them the public. As he read his prepared speech, he realized that a paper there is not white but red and picks it up, and widens his eyes with what he sees. Nine emblems of the Phanton Thieves were lying there. He decides to finalize the press conference and goes to his office where, throwing the red leaf and turning it, reading the message written there.

" _To Mr. Shido Masayoshi, purer embodiment of greed, the compliments of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts._

 _Our lives are not a game in which we are robots created just to challenge you._ _We are not ghosts, we are right in front of you and we will stay until the end._ **Mona**

 _See us multiply, right before your eyes, doubts about your person._ _It's time to claim our rights._ **Skull**

 _You can try to stop us, but as our powers grow it only shows that for you, Victory would only be if you could try to stop the time._ **Panther**

 _We too are in the world out there crushing their lies of humanity._ _Can you move quickly without breaking things that clings and keeps you from changing your life._ **Fox**

 _And at the sound of our voices, it means that we will remove your mask and set you free._ _It does not matter if we fight in debris, for now we know that we will change life for the better._ \- **Queen**

 _It is not a pity that we are not the fruits of your old sick mind._ _We are as real as we are as dangerous as you will discover._ \- **Oracle**

 _You will taste your own medicine._ _You will feel your breath catch fire._ _You'll feel your heart catch fire._ _Yes, your heart._ \- **Noir**

 _And as long as your weakened brain tries to fight in vain, your Empire will crumble at our hands._ _And maybe even remember the mistakes he made._ _Mistakes as a person, as a father, as a politician._ \- _**Joker**_

... - **Crow** "

With hate taking care of himself, Shido Masayoshi does not understand the meaning of the last card, signed only with the code name of his son, Akechi Goro. Even though he has betrayed them and attempted to kill Kurusu Akira - Joker, the group still considers him as an important member and will do anything to show this to him. They did not write anything on the card. Could not. They had no right.

That blank card was meant to be a message to Akechi Gorou.

Too bad Shido Masayoshi decides to burn the paper with the cards. Maybe the end of her son might have been different.

Behind the Mask

 **Kamoshida Castle - Arsene's Awakening - At Night**

 _ **"What's the matter ... Are you simply going to watch? Are you forsaking him to save yourself? Death awaits him if you do nothing. Vow to me.I am thou, thou art I ... Thou who art willing to perform all sacrilegious acts for thine own justice! Call upon my name, and release thy rage! Show the strength of thy will to ascertain all on thine own , Though thou be chained to Hell itself! "**_

I was tired, but I still can not sleep. The words that echoed in my heart hours ago insisted on not abandoning me. I look at Morgan, who sleeps soundly beside me on the sheet that I use to cover myself and take a deep breath. I sit up, looking up at the palms of my hands.

 _Where have you been all this time?_ _I've been looking for you for some time, since that night when I was forced to doubt my choice while I was forced into that police car._ _He was obliged to see several twilights, without clues, signs, without even understanding that the real question is: Where have I been all this time?_

 _Now I have to be a shapeshifter, dancing at a masquerade, having to hide my face and my mind so others can draw freely on me._ _I'm a shape shifter now._ _What else should it be?_ _I'm afraid to take off my mask and reveal my darkness._

 _These moments of calm, with nothing to be found, I now see you in the mirror in front of me._ _An empty glass, which reflects my sad truth and words that should not be said._ _I really need this mask._

 _I'm a shapeshifter, chained up inside of me._ _Please do not let me take off my mask._ _My hiding place._

 _I can not tell you how to see me._ _I'm a bone cage with nothing inside._ _Will I free myself if I burn her walls?_ _Is there a way to break them?_

 _I'm a shapeshifter, with no face to show._ _Please do not let me take off my mask._ _My disguise._

\- I am you. You are me. From now on, we will be one.

I feel my eyelids weigh and I lie on the bed, finally sleeping.

Last Surprise

It was time. 'She' took my cell phone and left the interrogation room. She believed me, at least in that. But it does not matter. 'He' enters the room.

It's show time.

 _If you really think you can leave me behind, it's best to wait and think again._ _What you think is starting, you better stop._ _Is it really that you have no idea how bad this will be?_ _You do not know me, nor my art (the Art of War)_

 _And as you look at the horizon thinking that you will not see a cloud, you will be caught by a storm coming from nowhere and will surround you not as you predicted._

 _You can not even imagine._ _And you will find that our minds are faster than your eyes._ _You think I'm finished the moment you're going to hit me on your last surprise._

 _You really think you have the game planned to end here, but I'm two steps ahead of you, yes._ _You will enter my web and will approach my trap._ _When you take your last step, I'll be dead._ _(Dead, yes?)_

 _Because in a ps * you think you will see a clear sky, but a lightning bolt will reach your final resolution without even realizing it._ _And it will not be an accident when no one will hear your tears as your last strength will dissipate._

 _I'll get to you in my game, which is faster and better._ _And you will scream, falling into my web._ _Web that you will never perceive in time._

 _You better think about your game again._ _Are you sure your next move will be the right one for you?_ _Are you sure you will not be overcome again, and again, 'my friend'?_

With the noise of the shot and the exit of 'my' killer, I take my seat again in the chair, back to the real world, opening a smile that states: Today's Show is over.

Rivers in the Desert

 **December 24 - In the afternoon**

We defeated the Holy Grail. But ... what's going on? Why are we 'dissolving'? You come to me with this proposal: Return to reality as it was but with people still being mentally trapped in the bottom of Mementos ...

 _It is now or never, and I have to make my decision This time, it may be my time to break this mirage and fulfill my mission._

So it was you all the time. If you really think I'm going to let you play with humanity as you wish, then all I have left, as Trickster and leader of the Phantom Thieves, is to kick your ass out of this world.

 _We are a river in a dry land, with me being the last A's of a seemingly lost hand._ _Listen to that heartbeat of a 'tin man' who believes in an oasis in a distant land._

 _I'm keeping my balance, but I know I'm on a razor's edge._ _I have to move fast or it will be my end._ _I need a coup, something in the wrong, and I'm out of his field of vision._ _Do not ask me why I'm ready, but I know I am._ _To put an end to you and guarantee a chance for a fresh start._ _There is no time for indecision._

 _I believe together we can change this world._ _We'll show you, 'God' we can change._

 _For we are a river in a desert land, and with us being an A's of a seemingly lost hand._ _When the hope of new beginnings burns our feet, we now need a heart beat from a 'tin man' who believes in an oasis in a scorched earth._ _That reminds us why we are here, creating new lives, creating new rivers in the desert._

 _My heart burns like a furnace, like hell in my world of conflict._ _Burns for the purpose that keeps me moving on._ _I want to get back what I lost to you, master of greed and fear._ _Do not ask me why I'm ready, but I am._ _Ready to kill you now._ _The time for a new beginning is ever closer._

And then, lights come from beneath us. Lights of hope of humanity that wants to be freed from its chains. And finally my true awakening comes in the form of the most powerful entity, which with a single bullet, is able to put an end to you.

Listening to Morgana, I laugh with irony. In fact, it takes a demon king to put an end to a naughty 'god'.

 _When a single drop of fresh water is all I need, to clear my mind of anger and greed, making it a place to refresh the hearts and minds of mankind._ _I'm sure we'll find these rivers on dry land._ _The world is the A's of a lost hand._

"Pillage him Satanael!"

And with a shot, we finally show you our true destiny.

Hoshi to Bokura to

 **March 20 - Time to say goodbye**

 _Living endless days._ _There was nowhere we belonged as we wandered aimlessly._

 _Reflected in the mirror are the streets of yesterday._ _They are fragments of the past, even though they are connected._

 _No matter how hard I try, they slip through my fingers like grains of sand._

 _But even so, I know that the things that are visible to the eyes, are not the complete truth._ _My heart is._

 _And with my heart I will come to you from tomorrow onwards._

"What is it, Akira?" Are not you going to sit down again? Yusuke asks.

\- Just a little more. I say, enjoying the scenery and the wind that hits my face.

\- Be quick then, because you are hindering the view of the rearview mirror. - Makoto speaks, and I go down, sitting down again.

\- Excuse. I say, with a smile.

\- It's all right. I know how you feel. - She replies.

As they talk to each other, I take a deep breath, still smiling.

 _Underneath this sky, we were able to know each other, being attracted to one another._ _The thoughts that we forget about the days we spend alone become souvenirs that we come up against even if we try to pile them up._

 _The things that exist in this world, I say all, being where they begin or end, should not be something decided by anyone._ _Just follow my heart._

 _It's time to go back and aim for the future._

 _Anytime, anywhere, I know we can see wherever we want._ _We do not need promises any more from now on._

\- Akira. Do not forget to always contact us. Ann speaks in the front seat, her voice hoarse.

\- I say the same. - I'm talking, when the van is parked.

 _Yes, we will be observing the same star, but now I must go._ _So for today, Goodbye ..._

Farewell, my friends Phantom Thieves. Bye, Tokyo. See you next time.


End file.
